Leathercraft Guide by Magneto
Category:Guides Leathercraft guide 1-102 written by Magnetosphere/Stryke of Asura First off join guild in South sandoria Guild Test Items 8-10 Recruit Rabbit Mantle 18-20 Initiate Lizard Cesti 28-30 Novice Dhalmel Mantle 38-40 Apprentice Magic Belt 48-50 Journeyman Cuir Bouilli 58-60 Craftsman Raptor Jerkin 68-70 Artisan Battle Boots 78-80 Adept Tiger Gloves 88-90 Veteran Coeurl Mask The Guide The numbers to left of the synth name indicate good levels to preform the synth. 0-2 Sheep Leather (2) Dark crystal + Sheepskin + windy tea leaf + dist water (Recommended) 2-4 Sheep Wool wind + sheepskin x2 (buy skins off npc only) (Recommended) 4-5 Leather Bandana NPC them 5-10 Iron Mittens (leather10, smith 41) Earth + Iron Sheet + lizard skin Lizard Gloves (16) ?? 10-15 Lizard Cesti (17) Earth + Cesti 150gil, + Lizard skin (6k stk) Npc for 310 gil, Buy Cesti off NPC 15-21 Dhalmel Leather (21) Dark crystal + Dhalmel Hide + windy tea leaf + dist. water (Recommended) 21-24 Bugard Leather (24) Dark crystal + Bugard Hide + windy tea leaf + dist. water (Recommended) 24-27 Dhalmel Mantle (27) Ice crystal + Dhalmel Hide + wool thread 24-26 Wicker box (30)Woodworking (35) Earth + Ram Leather + Rattan Lumber x3 + Willow lumber (buy rattan lumber off Elshimo NPC) Use advanced support 24-25. 27-31 Parchment (31) Dark crystal + Rolanberry + Sheep Leather (Currently 25k stk) 28-35 Ram Leather (35) Dark crystal + Ram Skin + dist water + windy tea leaf (Highly Recommended) Use adv. support 28-30. Can farm these in La theine plateau, konstat highlands, or konstat highlands (A). 35-36 Ram Leather (36) Dark crystal + Ram Skin + dist water + willow log (Highly Recommended) Barbarians belt (41) Water + Beastman Blood + Fiend Blood + Leather Belt 36-41 Cuir Highboots (42) Water Crystal + 2 x Ram Leather + Beeswax + Leather Highboots (buy off NPC) 41-45 Powder Boots (45) Earth Crystal + Tough Dhalmel Leather + Cuir Highboots Tough Dhalmel Leather x 1 Leathercraft (21) Dark Crystal Leather Ensorcellment (Key Item) 1 x Dhalmel Hide 1 x Windurstian Tea Leaves 1 x Distilled Water 2 x Wind Anima 1 x Dark Anima 42-49 Buffalo Leather (49)? 45-49 Ram Mantle (49) Dark crystal + Ram skin + wool thread Moblin sheep leather (52) Dark + moblin sheepskin + windy tea leaf + dist water. 49-53 Raptor Strap (53) wind + raptor skin x2 moblin sheep wool? 54 wind + moblin sheepskin x2 53-61 Tiger Leather (61) Dark crystal + windurst tea leaf + Tiger Skin + dist. water (Highly Recommended) Use adv. support 53-56. 53-61 Smilodon Leather (61) Use adv. support 53-56 60-62 Smilodon Ring (62) 61-63 Bugard Strap (63) 63-66 Behemoth Leather (70) Use adv. support 63-65 66-67 Behemoth Mantle (70) 67-71 Coeurl Leather (71) 67-71 Lynx Leather (71) Coeurl Cesti (72) Tiger Mantle (75) Smilodon mantle (75) 71-74 Marid Leather (76) Dark + Marid Hide + 74-79 Coeurl Gorget (79) Earth + coeurl hide + cotton thread (Recommended) Marid Mantle (79) Tiger Jerkin (79) 78-80 Manticore Leather (80) Dark + 80-81 Peiste Leather (81) Dark + Peiste Skin 80-85 Coeurl Mantle (85) Dark + Coeurl skin 80-85 Lynx Mantle (85) 85-89 Coeurl Jerkin (89) 89-91 Tiger Mask (95) Ice Crystal + Ram Leather + Tiger Hide x2 + Wool Thread + Wyvern Skin 91-97 Griffon Leather (97) Dark Crystal + Distilled Water + Griffon Hide + Windurstian Tea Leaves 97-102 Panther Mask (102) Ice Crystal + Wool Thread + Ram Leather + x2 High-Quality Coeurl Hide + Wyvern Skin